


Hopelessness

by twilightscribe



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Complete, Kink Meme, M/M, Mindfuck, Non Consensual, One Shot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyramid Head/James- Tentacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessness

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Pyramid Head/James- Tentacles, maybe some creepy twincest with PH looking like James, and James kinda enjoying the sex. [ [original prompt here](http://silentkink.livejournal.com/1844.html?thread=4916#t4916) ]  
>  **Words:** 946 words

The feeling of the rough, grimy against the palms of his hands felt vaguely unreal, or, at least, in comparison to the press of too hot flesh against his back. Scrambling along the wall was useless and only succeeded in his fingers being covered in filth.

And, James thought, even if he did somehow manage to escape, where would he run to? There was nowhere in this town that was safe. Every corner, every street, was crawling with all sorts of monstrosities that were solely out for his blood – or **_worse_**.

Why bother running away? He was just prey caught in a trap, with the predator circling ever closer, drawing things out simply to play with him.

In the end, that was all that he was: Prey.

The hand on his hip felt like it was on fire – it burned with an unnatural heat that James could feel through his clothes. And the grip it held on him was tight, almost painful. James was certain that he would have bruises there when he had the chance to check.

_If_ , he corrected himself, if he had the chance to check.

The other hand was clenched around his jaw, the fingers digging into the flesh to keep him from closing his mouth. The feel of the gloves on his skin was slimy and sticky from dried blood and James had to fight down his gag reflex to keep himself from vomiting.

There was a grunt from the creature behind him and his legs were forced apart. The creature was pressed up against his back. James could feel its unnatural heat soaking through his clothes; the firm, hard angles of its body pushed up against his, and a hard and rigid cock pressing insistently against his hip.

His breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart begin to hammer wildly in his chest.

But he didn't feel any fear. It was anticipation that coiled low in his stomach and he felt a sense of revulsion in response to it. That small part of his mind was whispering dark, suggestive things to his mind, revelling in the sensation of being held, trapped, _**dominated**_.

_Yes_ , it whispered, _yes this is your punishment; you want this._

As James was caught up in that internal struggle between that dark part of him that wanted to give in, to let this monster do with him as it pleased, he paid the creature no attention.

But then it was shoving him hard against the wall suddenly and James gasped. His cheek was mashed against the wall and there was still that hand was still forcing his mouth to stay open with its bruising grip.

Something long and wet brushed against his cheek. James' eyes opened wide and he glanced down, trying to see what it was.

Whatever it was, it was long and a black-tinted red in colour. And it extended out from beneath the creature's pointed helm. James belated realized what it was – it was the creature's _**tongue**_.

It brushed against his cheek again, almost tentatively; it was like it was searching for something. James felt it brush against the corner of his mouth and he shivered. But he had no time for any other reaction before that tentacle-like appendage was pushing itself into his mouth.

He nearly gagged at the taste. There was the overpowering taste of iron, as though it was coated in blood, but there was something else too, something that James couldn't put a name to.

His cock throbbed painfully in his pants. James hadn't even realized until that moment that he was aroused. A dark sense of shame settled over him, but it was quickly being pushed aside by the need for release.

It was as though his body was going on autopilot. His mouth opened wider, welcoming the invading tongue as though it was an old friend. The texture of it was rough – almost like sandpaper – but James didn't mind, the rough texture was quickly smoothed by his own tongue.

Once it was assured that James wasn't going to bite down, the creature's hand left his jaw and drifted down to his hip, jerking him roughly back against the creature so it could grind its erection against him better. There was no question about who was in control of this situation.

James didn't care.

He wasn't sure how long the two of them remained like that; the creature's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, while it held him tightly close and rutted against him like a wild animal. James took it all in.

His hands had stopped scrambling against the wall, dropping to his crotch to rub his cock through his pants as he strained for release. He could sense it, it was just a little out of reach, he was so close... just... just a little more...

The creature shuddered behind him, its hands tightening to the point of pain on his hips as the tongue thrust down his throat, nearly making him choke. There was a low guttural growl as the creature came.

James felt a burning heat against his hip, something wet soaking through the fabric of his pants. But he found he didn't really care as his own orgasm crested at that moment, sweeping him over the crest and causing him to slump against the wall.

The tongue pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop, a trail of saliva trickling down James' chin from the corner of his mouth. As it did, the world tilted and spun and James collapsed.

Shortly after that, James didn't remember everything. The world had gone black.

**FIN.**


End file.
